world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121813doirkate
abyssalArrow AA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 18:50 -- 06:50 AA: Doir, how are you? 06:50 GA: good, you? 06:50 GA: oh, whoops, forgot that it wasnt good 06:50 GA: scratch that, not good 06:51 AA: Yes, that is more expected. 06:51 AA: I was a bit shocked for a moment. 06:51 GA: sorry 06:52 AA: First, I think it's fair to say that I don't want you or anyone else to be using items that affect the way you think and act drastically any more. 06:52 GA: fair enough 06:52 GA: but that wasnt because of the pen 06:52 GA: it was a stupid decision 06:53 GA: but i cant just blame it on magical crap or whatever 06:53 AA: True, the other half was your own decision. 06:53 GA: id say it was more than half :/ 06:54 GA: but ive learned two things; one, the herald is really important 06:54 GA: two; 06:54 GA: jack is going to die 06:54 AA: ...This I did not. 06:55 AA: Do tell. 06:55 GA: uh 06:55 GA: well, the herald will be important in killing jack 06:55 GA: which brings me to number two which was kill jack 06:56 AA: Do you know how these things will transpire? 06:56 GA: nope 06:56 GA: still in the planning phase 06:57 AA: Alright. 06:57 GA: part one: get items back 06:57 GA: part two: get back to you guys 06:57 GA: then the rest is whatever 06:57 AA: Well, if it's any consolation, Doir. 06:57 AA: Our timeline is not doomed. 06:58 AA: So, in the grand scheme of things, you were supposed to get killed. 06:58 GA: not sure exactly what that means but it sure makes me feel a lot better 06:58 GA: im so bad, even *time* wants me to die 06:58 AA: I just can't blame you for something you were inevitably going to do. 06:58 GA: and what if i hadnt done it? 06:59 AA: Well, I don't know. 06:59 AA: Bad things, I'd assume. 07:00 GA: everything seems to be bad around here >:I 07:00 AA: But then, there would be another timeline where the correct thing had actually occured. 07:00 AA: And I think we are in that timeline, as we should be. 07:00 GA: huh 07:01 AA: I don't know, I'm mostly picking this up from writings on Hepheastus's Chamber. 07:01 GA: so if we make a wrong decision, the game can just go 'lol nope' and make a timeline where the thing actually happened... 07:01 AA: Theoretically, yes. 07:02 AA: But... the distinction between "wrong decision" and "right decision" is extremely arbitrary, it seems. 07:02 AA: We've made a lot of stupid decisions, but the timeline is still intact. 07:02 GA: so breaking the game and ending it forever would be impossible to do in all timelines 07:02 GA: interesting 07:02 AA: Maybe, maybe not. 07:02 GA: whatever, time is your thing, not mine 07:02 AA: That may be what we are supposed to do, or it will doom the timeline. 07:02 GA: true 07:03 GA: though i doubt the game wants to break itself 07:03 AA: The point is we won't be able to know until we do it, or until I figure out what it all means. 07:03 AA: I don't know if it's the game's decision. 07:03 GA: aw jeez, i hope nobody silly is making these decisions 07:03 AA: Me too. 07:04 GA: but its apparently someone who likes having people die 07:04 GA: so, yaaay 07:04 AA: Well, that sounds like Jack, but I doubt even he is that powerful. 07:04 AA: He's probably just as much at the mercy of "Correctness" as we are 07:05 GA: its actually really calming to know that no matter how bad we screw up at least it's what's 'supposed to happen' 07:05 GA: in this timeline, anyway 07:05 GA: now everything is justifiable 07:06 AA: I wouldn't go out of your way to make stupid decisions with this information, however. 07:06 GA: no, im being silly 07:06 AA: Just consider what comes naturally, then consider if what comes naturally is actually an intelligent decision. 07:07 GA: well, anything that comes naturally is stupid 07:07 AA: Maybe for you. 07:07 GA: yeah 07:07 AA: Haha. 07:08 GA: oh, i got into a romantic quadrant by the way 07:08 GA: im moirails with ryspor now <> 07:08 AA: I heard. 07:08 AA: I am happy for you. 07:08 GA: thank you 07:09 AA: This basically makes you... "BFFNRFRNKSSB"'s? 07:10 GA: what 07:10 GA: best... friends... forever... n? r? f...? 07:10 AA: It's some inane acronym that Maenam used once. 07:11 GA: maybe? 07:11 AA: Let's just pay attention to the first 3 letters for the purpose of this analogy. 07:11 GA: well its more than friends! 07:11 AA: OH? 07:11 GA: eheheh 07:11 GA: its romance but almost like a super best friendship 07:12 AA: How is that romance? 07:12 AA: I had it described to me as just like best friends. 07:12 GA: we're supposed to have feelings jams and talk about our problems and always be there for each other 07:13 AA: Oh. 07:13 GA: its really weird and they had to explain it like 20 times before it really clicked 07:13 GA: but its also really rad 07:13 AA: So... you're basically like symbiotic councilers? 07:13 GA: yes 07:13 AA: Alright, that makes sense. 07:13 GA: and, considering we both were violently murdered the other night, it wasn't very hard to set it up 07:14 AA: I still don't see how it qualifies as romance. 07:14 AA: But I'm not one for word choices. 07:14 GA: i dont think this is naturally possible for humans 07:15 AA: I wouldn't go that far. 07:15 GA: but im like, not quite sane so it worked 07:15 AA: It seems to me like something humans could be quite good at. 07:15 AA: It's kismesisitude that I don't really follow. 07:16 GA: yeah that ones weird but... 07:16 GA: i can sort of see it? 07:16 GA: its like a rivalry of sorts, like how small children are rivals and then mature and become lovers 07:17 AA: I think I might get nervous if Kikate developed something like that. 07:17 GA: but without the lovers bit, theyre just always rivals 07:17 AA: Wierd. 07:17 GA: it doesnt seem like something that would be wanted 07:18 GA: but its their culture so w/e they do they can do 07:18 AA: That's true. 07:18 AA: It's just a lot at once. 07:18 GA: there is quite a lot at once happening right now 07:19 GA: we shouldnt slow ourselves down with the impossibly complicated intricacies of alien romance 07:19 AA: You're right, but there isn't a whole lot else we can do. 07:20 AA: We're largely grounded waiting for Sami's leg to heal back up. 07:20 GA: true 07:20 AA: And Hepheastus doesn't seem very interested in talking to me. 07:20 GA: that's a shame 07:20 AA: And on top of all that the Herald is as silent as ever. 07:20 GA: yeah we really need to speak to him 07:21 GA: ill talk with scarlet at some point and see if i can find a way to help 07:21 AA: I... wouldn't. 07:21 GA: no, she's cool now 07:22 AA: If Scarlet gets riled up about the Herald, Jack might react to it. 07:22 GA: see, this is the point where i should just stop making decisions 07:22 AA: Just leave it to me, Doir. 07:22 GA: im going to have to start submitting forms before choosing anything because that was the dumbest idea ever and i nearly would have done it 07:23 AA: That might be a good idea. 07:23 AA: I'll handle the Herald, you just focus on getting your items back. 07:23 AA: I'll talk to you later, Doir. Good luck. 07:23 GA: alright 07:23 GA: bye -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:23 --